


Bedwarm

by glim



Category: Merlin (BBC) RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-08
Updated: 2010-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-11 00:03:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glim/pseuds/glim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morning in the hotel room during the filming of <i>The Real Merlin and Arthur.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedwarm

"Do you want breakfast?"

A hoarse grumble. The brush of warm toes against his ankle. Faint light creeping between drawn drapes and the fainter sound of cars on the motorway outside. Early morning, yet not too early. The alarm wouldn't go off for another hour and a half.

Colin yawned and reached his limbs to the edges of the mattress until his joints gave a series of satisfying pops. "I think I want breakfast. Juice. And cereal. Maybe toast."

Another grumble and Bradley shifted on the bed. He opened one eye, squinted at Colin, and quickly closed that eye and pulled the duvet up over his head. "How are you even up? Don't you need sleep?"

"I got sleep." Colin scrubbed a hand though his hair and stretched again before turning onto his side. "Really good sleep. Post-orgasm sleep."

"Not enough of it." Bradley buried his face further into the pillow and the act muffled the rest of his words into incoherence.

"What? I know you're awake now." Nuzzling Bradley's hair didn't work, nor did nibbling along the slope of his shoulder. Colin tucked his face behind Bradley's shoulder and curled his body closer into the heavy, familiar scent of bed-warm skin. "Hm?"

Still clumsy with sleep, Bradley first tried to shove Colin away. His attempts to thrash at the blankets proved futile and resulted in him burrowing down deeper in the tangle of hotel bed linen until only a few tufts of his blond hair showed.

Colin followed him into the cocoon of blankets and laughed when Bradley continued to wriggle away from his nibbling kisses and tickling hands.

"…n't touch me. Sleepy."

"You need to wake up. Properly," Colin added. His fingers found Bradley's stomach and stroked, gentle and not at all ticklish. "Might still have time…"

"Oh, my god," Bradley groaned, his voice rough and deep, "I'm dating a sex maniac. A sex maniac with some sort of anti-sleep agenda."

"I did offer breakfast. You're not hungry?"

"_Sleepy_."

"Right. Sorry. No breakfast. No sex before breakfast. Maybe after. Or, no, maybe not after," he reminded himself and got yet another pillow-muffled grumble in reply. The camera crew would be in here shortly after Bradley's alarm went off and even if Colin had really wanted to drag him down to breakfast, he wouldn't have been able to.

If he took the time, Colin could probably count on both his hands the number of mornings he and Bradley have spent together like this, their bodies curved into the same spot in the middle of the bed, the world coming awake around them, sex and breakfast and more sex and sleep.

He's already stopped counting the number of times they've had sex. And it's been good. The afternoons on set, quiet and quick, when they jerk each other off in Colin's trailer and the sun on the walk back to wherever they're filming feels that much warmer because he's had Bradley's hand on his cock and breath against his neck.

And the evenings, the rough and desperate times after having worked long hours together, the slower ones when they've worked longer days apart. The evenings when he fucks Bradley up against the shower wall or spreads him out on the mattress, fingering over the jut of his hipbones before sucking him off, or when Bradley licks down every rise and dip of his spine before tonguing into him.

It's been really good.

Colin could do with a few more mornings, though. Pre-breakfast and post.

Maybe after this trip. After they've seen Wales unwind around them. Maybe then he'd see Bradley unwind for him, too, settle against him, half-asleep through the lazy hours as morning itself unwinds into the afternoon.

"Going to shower and have breakfast," he murmured, kissing the back of Bradley's neck, and pulled away, only to lean back in and press his mouth just between Bradley's shoulder blades. "And do some reading."

"Reading? Paper?"

"Books. I'll take notes for you. They wanted to do a shot. You know. With the books."

Bradley hummed this time, a softer sound than the previous ones, and shifted onto his other side to watch Colin slide to the end of the bed. "Maniac."

"_Sex_ maniac. Apparently."

"_Insomniac_ sex maniac.

Bradley's fingers brushed the small of his back. Colin glanced over his shoulder, shook his head at Bradley's unruly hair and sleep-creased face, and pulled himself up to locate last night's clothing. By the time he'd dressed, had a piss, and tried to damp down his own sex-bed hair, Colin found Bradley sat on the bed, pressing the heels of his hands into his eyes.

Sleep still blurred all his edges, kept his voice rough and his movements slow; Bradley blinked at Colin when he tossed clothes onto the bed and struggled into the shorts and vest. Even dressed he looked bed-warm and drowsy, ready to fall back onto the mattress and start grumbling about early mornings and camera crews.

A sudden mix of desire and possession seized Colin. He shared a lot of Bradley with the rest of the world – his threadbare jumpers, his broad smiles and thoughtful frowns, his moments of humility.

His bare chest.

That was the job, though, and work never bothered Colin much.

Having to share this time of day, these mumbled words and sleepy expressions – that all seemed a little unfair.

Bradley swatted his hands away when Colin tried flatten his mussed hair and gave Colin a shove before they could settle on his chest. He did end up calling Colin back before he could make his way out of the hotel room.

"Col? Tonight, all right? And tomorrow morning, too. Maybe. Probably. Wouldn't have you leave this morning if we weren't filming."

"Yeah. I know." Colin paused, door handle half-turned. The cool, quiet corridor outside the room wouldn't be empty for long. "I'm coming back up here after breakfast."

There was a moment of silence inside the room, then what sounded suspiciously like Bradley collapsing back onto the bed. "Oh god. You really are insatiable."


End file.
